


The One Where We Laughed

by AbsolutelyNotAlex



Series: Only Memories Remain [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: But not as bad as the last one, I promise, M/M, Short, writer is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNotAlex/pseuds/AbsolutelyNotAlex
Summary: A memory of a show in Hamburg.





	The One Where We Laughed

We were playing in Hamburg. You kept laughing. It’s been so long I don’t even remember at what, exactly. Maybe it was the guy standing towards the front of the crowd, with the plumber’s crack. Or the hooker, who didn’t know she had her top on inside out. It could have the devilishly randy lyrics that John was singing, having forgotten the words to the song we were playing. It wasn’t as if it was obvious; particularly in the early days you always smiled when you were on stage, and probably only I could see your shoulders shake. But it was there.

When we stepped offstage, you started to really laugh. When I asked you what was funny, you managed to choke it out, and then we were both cackling at something that most likely wasn’t as funny as we thought it was, clutching at each other for support. The memory’s so vague now, I’ve lost most of the specifics except for these; we laughed, your hand was on my shoulder, maybe to keep you from falling over or maybe just because it  _ could  _ be there. If I was swimming in my mind, and all my memories were islands, I wouldn’t step onto that one, because I know if I did, I’d start reaching for details. And sometimes it’s good to just look at it from afar and remember the incredible happiness we felt. You and I both know the world could do with just a little happiness. 


End file.
